Al Borde de la Locura
by NaroaBlack
Summary: es el ultimo año de james y lily en hogwarts. Mientras el intenta enamorarla ella se concienda en odiarlo cada vez mas. ¿intentaran ponerse de acuerdo? los problemas y los malentendidos iran empujandoles al borde de la locura........
1. 1º de vuelta, un año mas

**Era uno de septiembre y como todos los años la estación de king cross estaba a rebosar de gente. Se acercaban las 11 de la mañana y el expreso de hogwarts estaba apunto de salir hacia el prestigioso colegio de magia y hechicería. por el anden 9 y tres cuartos entraban los últimos alumnos acompañados de sus familias.**

**en el anden derecho, en la zona mas cercana a la pared, una chica se despedía de su familia.**

**- pásatelo bien cariño.-decía una señora mientras abrazaba a una de sus hijas.- y también ten,..**

**-..Cuidado, precaución y no hagas cosas que no debas.-termino su hija con una sonrisa.- llevas diciéndome lo mismo todos años al empezar el curso. Mamá no hace falta que lo sigas haciendo este es mi ultimo curso, ya no tengo 11 años.**

**-tienes razón cielo.-le dijo su madre pasando su mano por la cabeza de la pelirroja.- pero es que el tiempo pasa tan rápido que he perdido la cuenta de los años, parece que fue ayer cuando te dejamos ante este tren por 1º vez.**

**La pelirroja se giro hacia su hermana. Esta se inclino y le dio un beso en la mejilla, forzado y con una expresión de asco en la cara.**

**- estudia mucho este curso Lilian.-dijo petunia en tono déspota y envidioso.**

**-ten por seguro que lo haré, Petunia.-le respondió.- bueno he de irme ya.-y abrazando por ultima vez a su madre.-hasta dentro de unos cuantos meses.**

**La chica se dirigía con paso decidido hacia el tren.**

**Su nombre, Lilian Evans, aunque todos la llamaban Lily. Tenía el pelo largo de color rojo fuego y unos brillantes ojos verdes que llamaban la atención. Llevaba puesto uno jeans ajustados y una camiseta verde de tirantes. Era una de las mejores alumnas del colegio, con unas notas estupendas. Pertenecía a griffindor y era una chica muy simpática y divertida. Aunque no lo parezca cuando se pone seria. Da hasta miedo. Lily no buscaba llamar la atención, pero no pasaba desapercibida por los vagones del expreso, pues aunque su modestia no quería reconocerlo, era una de las chicas más bonitas de todo hogwarts. No tenia novio, ni amigo con derecho a roce, ni nada por el estilo, pero eso no era porque no tenia pretendientes, mas bien todo lo contrario. Todos se quedaban mirándola por los pasillos. Ella movía sus ojos de compartimiento en compartimiento en busca de dos chicas de su mismo curso.**

**Abrió el último compartimiento del vagón y allí estaban charlando animadamente una muchacha rubia y una morena. Ambas sonrientes.**

**La rubia, que estaba sentada en el asiento derecho era Laura McQueen. Su pelo rubio le llegaba más o menos por la altura de los hombros y lo tenía ligeramente ondulado. Sus ojos, una mezcla entre azul y verdes y su piel de tez clara hacían que adoptara una expresión de niña buena, pero es que en verdad lo era. Tímida, callada y reservada con todos, menos con sus amigas. También una de las mejores estudiantes del colegio. Su padre era ingles y su madre latina, de ahí su gran dote bailando salsa, aunque es muy difícil verla practicándolo. Tiene dos hermanas mayores, Maria y Susana, a las que admira y usa como modelo de conducta. Esta es sin duda la niñita buena de hogwarts.**

**La morena en cambio, era más bien, la niñita mala de hoqwarts. Lorencia (léase lorencha) Santini, más conocía en hogwarts como Lora. Procede de una de las familias más ricas de Italia. Su pelo negro que va más allá de sus hombros y sus penetrantes ojos negros las convierten en uno de los bombones mas perseguidos de hogwarts, solo que ella, a diferencia de lily si que aprovecha esto para ligar. Es una ligona en potencia. Por eso tiene fama de chica fácil y algunas chicas dicen que es una guarrilla. Quizás no es tan buena como sus amigas en los estudios pero no le van muy mal. Aparte de una sorprendente belleza también posee una deslumbrante voz. una chica extravertida y rebelde, que esta ahí siempre que sus amigas la necesiten.**

**Las tres amigas se conocieron el 1º dia de su 1º año en hogwarts. año tras año su amistas se ha ido haciendo mas fuerte. Este era su septimo y ultimo año juntas en hogwarts. desde hacia uno o dos cursos los demas alumnos habian comenzado a llamarlas las ladys, pues su tres nombres empiezan por la letras ele. pero solo habia un grupo de chicos que se referia a ellas directamente de esa manera. los merodeadores.**

**los 4 amigos que formaban el grupo mas famoso de hogwarts estaban achancados en un compartimiento del ultimo vagon del tren.**

**un chico de pelo negro hablaba animadamente con un chico de pelo castaño.**

**este ultimo era James Potter, cornamenta para sus amigos. ¿como describir a James Potter¿como describir la perfeccion? moreno, ojos color avellana, alto, guapo, con un cuerpo de infarto, buenisimo jugando al quiditch, rico, seductor, buen estudiante, romantico, ligon, bromista,... no habia chica que no estuviera por el. se habia tirado a la mitad de las chicas de la escuela ( a la otra mitad se la habia tirado su mejor amigo). pero James solo estaba interesado en una chica, la unica con la que no tenia ninguna posibilidad. lily evans. algunas chicas del colegio dudaban de la inteligencia de la peliroja cuando James le tiraba los tejos descaradamente y ella le ignoraba completamente. pero detras de ese aspecto de mujeriego, arrogante y de tener un gran ego james era un buen amigo y alguien en quien puedes confiar.**

**el otro era Sirius Black, canuto para los amigos. aviso que ver a este chico puede dejarte un poco afectada y no te cuento si lo ves en plena acción de ligoteo. su melena morena y sus ojos negros hacen que se convierta en el "playboy" de hogwarts. rico y guapo el joven black lleba, al igual que su amigo james, una larga fila de antiguas novias dentro de hogwarts. pertenece a una de las familias de magos tenebrosos mas antiguas del mundo magico, aunque el detesta la magia oscura. se fue de casa al finalizar el curso pasado con una buena suma de dinero que le dio un familiar decente. es el mejor amigo de james y juntos son los mejores bromistas del colegio.**

**A la derecha de sirius un chico leia el profeta de ese dia. Ese era Remus Lupin, lunatico para sus amigos. chico timido y bonachon. su familia no tiene mucho dinero. es muy buen estudiante. su pelo rubio y sus ojos claros le hacen ver muy tierno. Pero el no tiene novia y es que vive un poco sobreprotegiéndose por miedo a que alguien descubra que es un hombre lobo. Siempre se le suele ver con apariencia seria, aunque no se pierde ninguna broma de los merodeadores.**

**El ultimo de los cuatro amigos, un chico con aspecto menudo y apariencia de rata. Petter Petigrew, colagusano para sus amigos.**

**el es unico merodedor que no encaja con el resto del grupo. Era un chico mentiroso y desleal. callado y envidioso, parece timido con la gente de manera que pase desapercibido. se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo observando a james y a sirius. Miedosos sin limites. algunos dudan si esta en grifindor por equivocacion.**

**Y asi estos 7 alumnos desenado de comenzar un nuevo curso, se dirigian a hogwarts de vuelta, 1 año mas.**


	2. 2º Criticas, pero con cariño

**el tren comenzo a aminorar la marcha sobre las 6 de la tarde y minutos despues se encontraba parado en el ultima estacion del trayecto. Los alumnos salian corriendo del expreso.**

**los de primero iban un poco asustados, sobre todo cuendo vieron a hagrid que les indicaba que debian de subirse en los botes para llegar a hogwarts.**

**las tres chicas continuaron hablando mientras salian del tren.**

**-al final fuimos de vacaciones a california, ya sabeis en estados unidos.-les seguia contando laura a sus amigas.- la verdad que me lo pase muy bien, pero aun asi las extrañe mucho.-finalizo sonriendo dulcemente. asi era ella. era dulce incluso cuando se enfadaba. desde luego esta chica nunca cambia.**

**-ooo. yo tambien te extrañe mucho cariño.-la respondio lily, devolviendole una sonrisa. las dos se quedaron mirando a lora y esperando su repsuesta.**

**- y bueno. no te tiraste a ningun surfero??? segun me han comentado lo tios de por alli estan tremendos.-dijo lora echandola un mirada picarona laura.**

**- eee???- dijeron sus dos amigas al unisono.**

**- pero siempre estas pensando en lo mismo??- le pregunto laura sorprendida. laura todavia no habia asumido que su mejor amiga practicara sexo con chicos que apenas conocia y que despues no volveria a ver.- ay Lora.**

**- que no tontas. ohhh yo tambien las extrañe mucho a las dos.-dijo mientras las daba un gran abrazo a ambas a la vez.**

**-puedo unirme preciosa??-pregunto una voz desde detras de las tres amiga tocando el hombro de la peliroja.**

**la peliroja la reconocio al instante.**

**-no potter, no puedes y por si no te as dado cuenta estas interumpiendo .-dijo la peliroja levantando la cabeza y dirigiendo una mirada de asco al muchacho mientas quitaba el hombro del alcance de su mano..**

**-perdone usted lady lily. pense que quiza tenias frio y yo podia darte un poquito de calor.-la respondio mientras levantaba la ceja seductoramente.**

**el gesto de asco de lily aumento.**

**- 1º no me llames lily. si no te as dado cuenta eso lo hacen unica y exclusivamente mis amigas. asi que para ti soy evans.**

**2º que no se te vuelva a ocurrir llamarme princesa.eso se lo llamas a tus put.. quiero decir a tus novias.**

**3º lo unico que podrias darme tu es mas asco del que ya me das**

**y 4º y no por ello menos importante. no me toques¡¡¡**

**james sonrio- oohh nose porque me parece que este curso va a ser movidito. pero ten cuidadito evans. hay palabras que hacen daño.-**

**-como si me importara lo que ti te pase.-dijo ella. finalmente se dio la vuelta y les dijo a sus amigas.-vamos a coger un carruaje antes de que vomite del asco.-sonrio y las tres se fueron hacia un carruajes.**

**-creo que nosotros deveriamos hacerlo tambien.-dijo lupin rapidamente, guiando a sus amigos hacia un carruaje libre.**

**-cual ¿¿vomitar??-pregunto petter.**

**-mira que eres tonto colagusano.-dijo sirius propinadole una colleja al pasar a su lado subiendo primero al caruaje.**

**los otros dos amigos comenzron reirse mientras colagusano no entendia, ni entenderia jamas(el pobre es bastante corto) lo que ocurria.**

**la puerta del carruaje se cerro y james miro por la ventana. lily y sus amigas se estaban subiendo a uno un poco mas alla.- o vamos cornamenta.-le dijo sirius.- la chica esta muy bien.- james le miro con el ceño fruncido.-vale esta muy, muy bien. pero me parece que su actitud es la misma que el año pasado y que el anterior y el anterior y... es decir que no tienes ninguna posiblilidad.**

**-muchas gracias canuto.- dijo james ironicamente.-con tu apollo llegare muy lejos.**

**-cornamneta, a ver a mi lily me cae muy bien y la quiero mucho, pero opino igual que canuto.-dijo lupin.-no tienes posiblidades.**

**- todavia no lo habeis entendido.-dijo james. paso su mano por la cabeza desordenadose el pelo.- haber lily es..**

**- ya estamos otra vez.-dijo canuto con voz exasperada.**

**-lily es..-continuo james, ignorando la interupcion de su mejor amigo.-es como ... como el aire que necesito para respirar.**

**- me parece que mas que aire es una ventisca amigo mio.- dijo sirius.- ademas si eso seria cierto te hubieras ahogao hace bastante tiempo porque no se si te as dado cuenta que te detesta.**

**- si, lo se. pero eso va cambiar. este año conseguire a mi peliroja, como que me llamo james potter.-dijo el chico adoptando un tono serio y volviendo a pasarese la mano por el cabello desordenandoselo.**

**- si eso te propones empiza por dejar de hacer ese gesto.- concluyo lupin y james bajo rapidamente la mano de la cabeza recordando lo histerica que se pone lily cada vez que hace eso.**

**de mientras unas chicas charlaban en su carruaje.**

**- ES ... UN ... COMPLETO...IDIOTA.-decia lily a sus amigas.- como puede haber alguien tan insufrible sobre la tierra." oo nose porque me parece que este curso va a ser movidito. pero ten cuidadito evans. hay palabras que hacen daño" o como si me importara lo que le ocurra. si ya lo que me faltaba, preocuparne por el, abrase visto.**

**-lil ya deja de emparanoiarte. porque hablar sola tiene delito, pero contestarse...-le corto su amiga lora.-ademas no quiero que ninguna de mis amigas se vuelva loca por un pavo.asi que no te preocupes por potter. el chico esta muy bueno y todo lo que quieras.-lily la miro molesta.-pero es un completo idiota.la perfeccion no existe asi que no te preocupes por el.**

**- preocuparme dice. ja. ni que me importara lo dice o hace.**

**-pues para no importarte lo que te dice te veo un poco alterada. e?-le salto laura.**

**- alterada yo?? no solo es que me pone de los nervios.**

**-ya.-dijeron su amigas al unisono.**

**-insinuan algo???-pregunto.**

**-no lily.-dijo laura.- bien ya ahora olvidate de potter y cuentanos donde...**

**derrpente paro el carruaje. lily giro la cabeza y vio de frente el castillo de hogwarts.**

**las tres amigas bajaron del carruaje. el aire pegaba suavemente contra sus caras, revolviendo sus pelos. caminaron rapidamente hacia las puertas del castillo.**

**-vamos, lora. como no te des prisa nos quedaremos sin ver la seleccion.-le decia laura nerviosa a su amiga.**

**-no te preocupes lau. ya va.-le dijo mientras corria un poco, haciendose pasar entre la multitud.**

**cuando llegaron al gran comedor la parte de los alumnos ya estaba sentada.**

**-oo no veo ningun sitio.-decia lora moviendo sus ojos de una punta a otra de la mesa.**

**- si mira alli hay un hueco en el que cabemos las tres.-dijo derrpente lily poninedose de puntillas para ver mejor.- o no¡¡ bueno da igual buscaremos otro.**

**-o no, que?? lily no hay mas sitios. que le pasa a ese?.-decia laura que miraba fijamente hacia el unico huequito que debada en el banco.**

**-eso le pasa.-dijo lily moviendo la cabeza de su amiga hacia las personas que se se estaban sentadas enfrente.**

**-o lily por favor, no pienso cenar de pie porque los merodeadores esten ahi sentados. yo tampoco les aguanto sabes. pero si hay que hacerlo...asi que haz el favor de mover tu culo hasta alli. vamos.-dijo finalmente lora empujandola un poco por el brazo.**

**las chicas caminaron por todo el comedor arrebatando miradas a diestro y siniestro. cuando llegaron los merodeadores las miraban un tanto sorprendidos.**

**-huau¡¡ a que debemos el placer de disfrutar de vuestra compañia???-exclamo sirius.**

**-a que no hay mas sitio black.-respondio lora.**

**james no le quitava el ojo de encima a lily, ella simplemente le ignoraba.**

**-ajammmmmm.-se aclaro la voz dumbledore poniendose en pie.**

**el ruido y las voces ceso en el gran comedor.**

**- comencemos con la seleccion.**

**derrepnte las puertas del comedor se abrieron y una fila doble de alumnos menudos atraveso la estancia**

**- allway, stewart.-llamo la profesora mcgonnagal.**

**un chico moreno, de cara redonda y aspecto rechoncho ando hacia el taburete donde reposaba el sombreso. la profesora lo puso sobre su cabeza.**

**-huffelpuf¡¡¡.-exclamo el sombrero.**

**y asi una pila de alumnos pasaron ante el sombrero hasta llegar a zurich, edgar, que fue a slitherin.**

**dumbledore volvio a tomar la palabra.**

**a los nuevos os dire. BIENVENIDOS¡¡¡ y a aquellos que llevais estudiendo aqui mas años os dire BIENVENIDOS DE NUEVO¡¡¡¡**

**bien, el señor filch me ha pedido que os recuerde que en su despacho hay una larga lista de artefactos, por asi llamarlos, que estan totalmente prohibidos. para todos.-dijo echando una mirada fugaz a los cuatro chicos sentados enfrente de ellas.- como iba diciendo. el comite de profesores quiere avisar a los alumnos de que este año se endureceran los castigos con el fin de corregir ciertas conductas, ya que parece ser que las comunes no surten efecto con ciertos alumnos.- y volvio a mirar a los merodeadores.- y ahora cedo la palabra a la señorita jessika smith.**

**en aquella epoca los alumnos de hogwarts estaban divididos por grupos. o pertenecias a un grupo o no eras nadie.**

**habia toda clase de grupos. estaban los empollones-comelibros,por ejemplo, los del club de globstones, los del ajedrez, ... y demas grupos por el estilo. estos eran los menos populares, los unicos alumnos que estaban por debajo de ellos eran los llamados frikkis o postines, en otras palabras, aquellos que no habian encontrado un grupo.**

**despues estaban los jugadores de quiditch de las distintas casas y un grupo de slitherins de sangre limpia que se hacian lamar, los sangre limpia( eran muy originales). y por ultimo en lo mas alto solo estaban tres grupos. las ladys( nuestras tres chicas), los merodeadores y las musas.**

**este ultimo era un grupo de cuatro chicas. el grupo mas selecto de hogwarts, era muy dificil entrar. se hacian llamas las musas porque decian que su cara y su fisico hacia reordar a la perfeccion griega. autoestima no les faltaba desde luego.jessika smith era la lider de ese grupo, por asi decirlo. rubia, de ojos verdes, con un cuerpo delgado y la cabeza llena de serrin. pero de las musas ya hablare mas adelante. ahora centremonos en la historia.**

**la chica se levanto de la mesa de slitherin y se dirijio hacia dumbledore.**

**llevaba puesta una minifalda rosa y una camiseta negra de tirantes con un lacito rosa en el lado derecho. llevaba unos zapatos negros de punta y el pelo liso como una tabla hasta la cintura. se paro frente a un microfono magico( como los muggles pero hechizado) y comenzo a hablar.**

**-muchas gracias profesor dumbledore.-y solto una sonrisa falsa.- hola de nuevo un año mas. como elegida reina en la fiesta de fin de curso del año pasado, por 4º vez consecutiva, vuelvo a egercer el cargo de cordinadora de actividades extraescolares, 1 año mas, es decir que me encargo de todo aquello que no tenga que ver con las clases.-se paso la mano sensualmente por el pelo atusandoselo y prosiguio.- en el cartel de anuncios del vestivulo y tambien en el de cada casa encontrareis una hojita con una larga lista con todas las actividaddes y clubes a los que os podeis unir. en estos primeros dias intentare hablar con los capitanes de los equipos de quiditch para concretar un dia para las pruebas y haceroslo saber a los interesados.**

**hizo una pausa y todos los alumnos del cojmedor empezaron a aplaudir. ella sonrio de nuevo y continuo.**

**-como ya sabeis, hogwarts tambien cuenta con un monton de actos sociales. es decir: bailes, fiestas, cumpleaños de gente guai(pero k tonta es esta chica), desfiles, y demas eventos. ireis siendo informados de eso a medida que vallan a tener lugar. siempre en una hoja de color rosa en el tablon de anuncios del vestibulo.**

**a¡ por cierto. mi club de baile no admite candidatas este curso, lo siento chicas. pero obviamente seguiremos haciendo exibiciones.- y volvio a reir falsamente.-bueno si teneis alguna duda no dudeis en consultarmela.**

**(si os a dao la impresion de que esta chica no tiene neuronas en la cabeza, estais muy equivocas. puede parecer tonta y un poco corta, pero eso es solo porque se comporta como tal. tienes que tener mucho cuidado con jessika smith).**

**todo hogarts estallo en aplausos. todos escepto tres amigas que miarban atonitas al resto de los alumnos. osea, esa chica pasaba de todo el mundo y hacia perrerias a diestro y siniestro y todos besaban el suelo donde pasaba. o merlin. el mundo se estaba volviendo loco.**

**-----------**

**los alumnos subian lentamente las escaleras hacia sus dormitorios con una sensacion de pesadez , y es que los excesos de la cena pasaban factura. porfin llegaron ante la dama gorda.**

**-bienvenidas una año mas chicas.-las dijo alegremente.**

**- gracias señora. que tal el verano??-pregunto lily amablemente.**

**- o la verda un poco aburrido como siempre.-contesto el retrato.-la contraseña??**

**- cola de sirena -respondio lora.**

**-correcto.-y dejo pasar a las tres amigas a traves del agujero.**

**muchos alumnos ya estaban sentados en los comodos sofas de la sala comun, muchos de 1º se quedaban observandio cada rincon del lugar asombrados.**

**lily, lora y laura subieron a su habitacion. eram, dentro de la casa grifindor, el curso con menso estudioantes. esto era un suerte ya que no tenbian que compartir habitacion con nadie mas.**

**despues de ponerse los pijamas se tiraron con los edredones y los cojines por el suelo y comenzaron as charlar de nuevo. y asi se quedaron un buen rato. intentaron aguantar lo ma sposible, pero a cierta hora el sueño las vencio y se retiraron a dormir, pues el proximo dia devian ir bien despiertas a su 1º dia de clase.**


	3. 3º ¿en que piensas?

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**

**el despertador de la mesilla de lily sonaba escandalosamente.**

**-ay¡¡ ya apaga ese reloj lily.-gritaba laura desde su cama.**

**-ya va¡¡¡¡.-gritaba lily desde el otro lado de la habitacion para que su amiga pudieras oirla tras el ruido del despertador.**

**- ya esta.-dijo finalmente cuando el ruido del despertador ceso.**

**- oo ya se me olvidaba que tenias ese incordioso reloj.- le dijo laura.-despierta hasta a un muerto.-puntualizo.**

**-asi?? eso crees??-.pregunto lily.- pues me parece que no suerte efecto con la bella durmiente-. le respondio la peliroja, y se levanto lentamente hacia la cama de lora.**

**-que??? ella sigue durmiendo??? no me lo puedo creer. si ese reloj se a devido de escuchar hasta en las mazmorras.- exclamo la rubia.- hay que despertarla sino llegaremos tarde.**

**-lora.-la llamaba dulcemnete la peliroja, mientras la tocaba el pelo.**

**-lora cariño, es hora de levantarse.- le decía laura.-vamos hay que ir a clase.**

**-mmmm 5 mmmmm minutos mmmmmm mas.- y solto un gran bostezo y se dio la vuelta hacia el otro lado.**

**- vamos nena tienes que ir a la ducha.-LORENCIA SANTINI¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-grito la peliroja.- haz el favor de levantarte ahora mismo.**

**lora volvio a bostezar.**

**-vamos laura, coge la manta por ese lado.- lily se fue un momento al baño y laura oyó como encendia el grifo de la bañera. acto seguido la peliroja volvio a entrar en la habitacion. y agarro la manta por el otro lado.-tira.**

**lora que destapada en la cama.**

**-eiiii, que andan, hace frio por la mañana.-se quejo la morena.**

**-cogela tu de ese lado lau.-le indicaba la peliroja.**

**- que vana acerme??-preguntaba una asusta lora, aun con los ojos cerraos del sueño.**

**-una...**

**-dos...**

**-tres...**

**entre laura y lily cogieron a lora,. mientras esta pataleaba. y la llevaron en bolandas por toda la habitacion.**

**-sueltenme, sueltenme.-grita esta como una histerica.**

**-es por tu bien cariño- le decia laura**

**- y al agua¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-grito finalmente lily cuando tiraron al agua a lora( pijama incluido)**

**-aaaaaa¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-dijo lora poniendose de pie en la bañera y completamente mojada.-esta congelada¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**

**-es lo mejor por la mañana, el agua fria. jejejejjejejeje.-y las dos amigas empezaron a reirse.**

**Tres cuartos de hora mas tarde las tres amigas ya estaban sentadas en la mesa de griffindor disfrutando de sus desayunos.**

**- mmmm que tenemos hoy.-pregunto laura al ver que lora sacaba el horario.**

**-pues ahora tenemos... historia de la magia.- sugirió consultando el horario.- después defensa, y a la tarde tenemos doble clase de vuelo.-finalizo.- valla nunca habiamos tenido vuelo por la tarde.**

**- es verdad, y ahora que dices que toca?? Historia de la magia???**

**-si, haber quien es el valiente que atiende hoy en clase.- dijo lora. La peliroja la echo una mirada fulminante, y añadio por lo bajo.- además de lily.**

**- o mirad quien entra en esos momentos por la puerta.**

**deis ojos se clavaron en la entrada del gran comedor. Cuatro chicas, capitaneadas por jessika smith, entraban al comedor. Todos se les quedaban mirando, incluso se pudieron oir algunos aplausos y silbidos de la mesa de slytherin.**

**- sin comentarios, vamso a clase antes de que se nos pegue algo de esta gente.-dijo lily. y las tres salieron rapidamente del comedor.**

**mientras caminaban hacia la clase.**

**-sabeis con quien haria buena pareja jessika???-les decia lily a sus amigas.**

**- no me lo digas.- le corto lora.- con potter.**

**lily asintio con la cabeza y con una expresión de asco en su cara.**

**-no se liaron el año pasado.- conto laura.- y el anterior creo que tambien, pero nada serio, que duraron?? tres semana??**

**las tres amigas, de paso ligero, ya estaban frente a la clase de historia de la magia. la puerta estaba abierta porlo que entraron y se sentaron de dos en dos en los pupitres.**

**se sentaron mas bien en la zona de atrás. lily y laura se sentaron juntas y lora detrás de ellas con una chica de rawenclaf muy simpática. pero para desgracia de las chicas los asientos de su derecha fueron rapidamente ocupados, por los merodeadores. menos mal que estaban bastante distanciados unos de otros.**

**cuando lily vio a james potter sentado a unos metros mas allas a su derecha giro descaradamente la cabeza hacia el otro lado.**

**de repente entro el profesor en el aula.**

**-bienvenidos un año mas a mi clase.- les saludo.-bien pues sin detenerme mas y sin perder el tiempo, comenzamos las clase. Esta clase será sobre las ninfas...**

**" o dios no, que tostón, me parece que me voy a dormir hasta yo. ninfas, pero si eso lo dimos en 3º." miro a laura que estaba dada la vuelta ablando con lora y la otra chica, pero noto que una bola de papel le toco el codo, que tenia apoyado en el pupitre. la desemvolvio y leyo.**

**# _¿pensando en mi evans? _****_JAMES_ #**

**" pero, que se a creido este?"**

****

**_¬ no potter, no pensaba en ti, mi tiempo es oro y muy apreciado, ademas TU me caes fatal. a ver si te queda clarito de una vez_. ¬**

**lo envolvio de nuevo y se lo lanzo al chico directo a la cebeza. en unos segundos una bola de papel volvio a golpearla.**

****

**_# pues si es verdad que tu tiempo es oro y que me odias tanto, porque malgasta tu tiempo pensando en mi?? #_**

**" pero este chico es corto o que? nose como puede sacar esas notas tan altas"**

****

**_¬ a ver te lo repito, porque siempre dijeron que hay que tener paciencia con los compañeros de mente menos desarroyada. YO NO ESTABA PENSANDO EN TI¡¡¡¡¡¡_ ¬**

**" a ver si le queda clarito" y volvio a tirarselo a la cabeza.**

**el papel le volvio a golpear al pasar medio minuto.**

**# _ok, ok. ya quedo claro que no pensabas en mi, entonces en que pensabas_??? #**

**" pero que tio mas cotilla, y a el que le importa¡¡¡¡"**

****

**_¬eso a ti no te importa, cotilla ¬ _ y le devolvio el papel de mala gana.**

**una pelotita volvio a golpearla.**

**" haber que quiere ahora"**

**# _no hace falta que seas tan borde, pelirroja_ #**

**" ay, este chico me desespera."**

****

**_¬ es que me pones de los nervios_¡¡¡¡¡¡ ¬ **

**y volvio a lanzarle la pelotita de papel al chico.**

**este contesto en seguida.**

**#_ con que te pongo nerviosa e???_ #**

**" pero que tio mas pedante..."**

**-... y señorita evans sabría decirme de donde son las ninfas llamadas dríades.-le pregunto el profesor.**

**lily arrugo rapidamente el papel y lo metio en el bolsillo de su tunica.**

**- son las ninfas de los bosques señor.- contesto lily.**

**-muy bien, señorita evans, 5 puntos mas para grifindor. bien a terminado la clase.**

**" uf porque poco".**

**lily miro a la derecha. james potter la sonreia mientras recogia sus libros, estaba punto de irse, peor antes de acerlo la giño un ojo descaradamente.**

**" este chico no cambia nunca".**

**-vamos lils,-la llamo laura- o llegaremos tarde al aproxima clase. por cierto: en que pensabas??**


End file.
